


【Malleus×监督生】荆棘之路

by tsurime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurime/pseuds/tsurime
Summary: 在得知监督生找到了回到自己世界的方法后，Malleus和心爱之人所相处的最后一晚。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 13





	【Malleus×监督生】荆棘之路

**Author's Note:**

> R-18注意
> 
> BGM推荐: Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence  
> 有捏造，觉得ooc请立即划过
> 
> 主剧情向，h只是表达感情的必需渠道，我觉得这种时候就应该h (胡言乱语)

“从明天起，这里就是真正的废墟了。”  
月光照着破烂寮爬满青苔的石墙，Malleus的手指在砖面上轻轻抚摸着，青苔湿润的触感濡湿了他的指尖。  
“你以后还会来这里吗？”  
“以前作为废墟巡游来说是个好地方，现在嘛……”他垂下了眼帘。  
“不说这个了，我这次来是想把这个给你。”  
Malleus打了一个响指，手里轻轻抛出了一个小东西。  
“……好漂亮的绿宝石胸针……像角太郎的眼睛一样！”  
少女举起胸针对着月光看，在Malleus的脸颊侧比划着。他突然握住了少女捏着胸针的手，按到了她胸口的位置。  
“可以别在这里。”  
Malleus又摁了摁，然后把胸针放进了少女胸前的口袋，正准备抽回手的时候，发现少女却低着头拉住了他的手指。  
他无可奈何地皱了皱眉，轻轻吻了一下少女的手背。  
“这里不适合做这种事，”他紧了紧衣领，“进屋吧，风吹起来了。”

夜风穿过开着缝的落地窗吹动了窗帘，月光趁着窗帘摆动的空隙，有一着没一着地探进了谈话室的一角。  
地板上凌乱地扔着制服和皮带，还有一件衬衣压在了沙发上正在拥吻的一对恋人身下。

Malleus解开了跨坐在他身上的少女的内衣想去吻她，但少女躲开了他的嘴唇。  
“怎么了？不想接吻了吗？”  
“不，只是……”  
“那就抬起头来，我还想。”  
他挑起少女的下巴，含住了她的嘴唇，然后尝到了从少女脸颊上流下来的一点咸苦。  
“你不用这样的，不用强迫自己和我做这种事，我不想让你觉得不舒服。”  
“不，不是……舒不舒服的问题，”少女抹了一下眼泪，捧着Malleus的头，看着他的眼睛，“我想再这样做一次，让我……记住……”  
她的身体随着身下的一次次撞击而颤抖着，声音也因为快/感而有些走音。她贴着Malleus的额头，泪眼看着那双翡翠一样狭长的眼睛，说着。  
“因为要我忘掉在这里，和你在一起的日子……这太难了，我做不到……”  
她开始摇头，紧闭的眼睛挤出了几滴泪水掉在他的脸上。  
Malleus叹了口气：“你说得对，我也一样做不到，监督生。但这并不是你我说了算的。  
“我不知道你是怎么想的……也许你在走进那面镜子的那一瞬间就会忘记在学院发生过的所有事，在这里见到的所有人。即使我咬破你的嘴唇，在你的身上留下红印，那迟早都会消失的，甚至都用不着魔法来恢复，过几天就都不见了。”  
他顿了顿，然后用力顶进了少女的身体里搅动着，听到她发出了一声娇声。  
“……但我会记得的。你第一次在这里和我相遇的时候，你第一次叫我角太郎的声音，你在历史课本上看到我的名字时的惊呼，飞行课上和我合坐一把扫帚时捏着我的衣服的手指，你和我接吻的表情，和我做爱的样子，我都会记得。妖精的寿命可是很长的，在这之后该有多少年呢？十年？一百年？一千年？我能记得多久呢？”  
他悲伤地抚摸着少女的头发。少女一言不发，把头埋在他的颈窝，双腿又夹紧了一点。  
Malleus身体轻轻颤了一下，扶住了少女的腰。  
“我爱着你，监督生。这话由我说出可能有点奇怪，但我并不想就这样放走你。传说中的龙都是掳走公主的那一方，但我为什么非要被夺去属于我的东西呢？”  
“别说了……别说了……”  
“所以我想至少今天、现在，能让你的身体记住我。监督生，我爱你，最后一夜就允许我做些出格的事情吧。”  
他手上紧抱着少女的力度逐渐加大，腰部抽动的频率也变得有些激烈，交合处的皮肤之间发出了色情的水声。少女趴在他的身上，抽泣声和逐渐压抑不住的喘息混在了一起，但还是能隐约分辨出几句口齿不清的嗫嚅。  
“我也爱你，Malleus，Malleus……”  
少女的身体抽搐着，她用力地磨蹭着Malleus的脖颈试图来分担一点仅凭身体无法承受的感官刺激，泪水已经不知道是由于心中的痛苦还是下半身传来的酥麻而流。  
“我不想忘记你，即使回到了原来的世界我也不想忘记你。”她失神地喃喃自语着。  
Malleus眯起了眼睛，像深谷里绿叶一样的瞳孔仿佛也蒙上了一层水光。  
“你会忘的，你一定会忘，必须要忘。”

少女对于昨夜最后的记忆就是夜风吹动了窗帘，好像有月光照到了脸上。

“……啊！糟糕了，我怎么在沙发上睡着了！”少女从沙发上翻身摔到了地上，“疼疼疼……快点换好衣服要去找校长……咦？”  
少女匆匆忙忙地抓起掉在地上的制服，突然听到什么东西掉了出来，在地上发出了钝响。  
“啊，好漂亮的绿宝石胸针……像叶子上的露珠一样！”

-END-


End file.
